


The Wheel of Emotions

by SHERlocksFriend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlocksFriend/pseuds/SHERlocksFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has faith that Sherlock really is not dead, even though he doesn't realise it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wheel of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I am really bad at writing tussles.

John sat in solitude. It had been almost a year since Sherlock had jumped. It still haunted his dreams.

It was early in the morning and John had to go to work. He didn't want to. He never wanted to. He buttoned his suit coat and walked out the door. A cab was waiting for him.

Three minutes into the drive it began to rain. It misted and sprinkled just as it had the year before. When he had gone. John tried not to think about it but the thoughts ravaged themselves into his mind's eye. Tears sprung to his eyes and he tried to hold them back, but they resisted. "Not now.", he growled to himself through gritted teeth. It did happen "now". The memories, the joys, the laughs, the sadness, the anger. John could do nothing but wallow in it. The anger exploded inside of him. Angry tears flowed down his cheeks.

The cab driver noticed and asked if he was alright. John took a deep breath and nodded.

"Are you sure? You look flushed. Are you ill?"

"There's nothing wrONG WITH ME!", John roared as he punched the divider glass, shattering it. The cab jerked to a stop. The driver got out and tried to pull John out the back door. The cabbie threw him to the ground but John grabbed his shoulder and pulled him with. He began to pummel the driver as people stopped to see what was going on. The driver was unconscious when John suddenly realised what he was doing. He stood up and fled the scene, shoving people aside as he went.

He found his workplace, rushed into his office, and locked the door. He curled up into the fetal position under his desk and tried to calm himself.

There was a soft knock on the door, "John? John, are you alright?" It was Mary. So kind. So sweet. So pretty. So- "Annoying.", Sherlock's voice cut through John's thoughts.

"nonononononononono", John whimpered as he slapped his forehead with his palm.

"John?", Mary opened the door, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.", he squeaked, "Go away."

"John, I think you should go home."

"NO!", John shoved Mary against the wall. He did not even remember getting up. She stared at him in shock, her rouge lips parted slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", he slid down the wall and rested his head on his knees, muttering to himself. When he looked up again Mary had gone.

John sniffed.

Sherlock's voice echoed through his mind.

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me."


End file.
